Hello Again
by whenthebearcries
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Minseok? Sutradara dari banyak film terkenal yang mampu bekerja selama 22 jam nonstop. Sutradara yang fierce namun manis. Sutradara yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya lagi dikala syuting. / "Aku bisa kok. Aku kan kuat."/ "Sutradara kaki pendek."/"APA?"/ an EXO fanfiction./Crack pairing/GS/Kris&Minseok or Lay&Minseok?/DLDR/Review?
1. Chapter 1: Hello Again

**Hello Again**

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Wu Yifan_

 _Zhang Yixing_

 _Disclaimer: ini semua hanyalah fiksi belaka. AU. Minseok, Yifan dan Yixing positif milik EXO._

* * *

"Kita ada _meeting_ dengan _staff_ dan aktor jam 8 malam ini kan. Pastikan Baekhyun membawa semua _script_ nya."

" _Got it_ ,"

"Kita butuh _location scouting_ sekali lagi. Aku harus benar benar memastikan setiap _frame_ sekali lagi."

"Kita longgar hari Rabu malam. Bagaimana?"

"Oke. Masukkan jadwal _location scouting_ disana."

"Siap."

Kim Minseok (26) dengan cepat melayangkan pandangannya pada managernya, Zhang Yixing (28) yang kini terbalut mantel tebal serta syal. Gigi Yixing bergemeletuk sedikit mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin di Korea. Tangan lentik tapi kasar Minseok dengan cepat melepas masing masing sarung tangan yang dipakainya dan memberikan sarung tangan tersebut pada Yixing.

"Pakailah, _ge_. Aku tak ingin kau sakit di hari kita syuting."

"E..eh?" Yixing tergagap bingung. "Kau yang lebih nggak tahan dingin kan. Pakai saja. Kau yang seharusnya nggak boleh sakit."

Minseok tertawa kecil saat melihat Yixing memakai sarung tangannya. "Kau bilang begitu seperti kau baru mengenalku dua hari, _ge_." Minseok tersenyum mantap kemudian menepuk bahu Yixing. "Aku bisa. Aku kan kuat."

Yixing nyengir ketika Minseok menembaknya dengan kalimat andalannya. Kalimat Minseok barusan mengingatkan Yixing pada _profile_ Minseok di majalah perfilman bulan lalu. Sutradara yang _fierce_ dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang blak blakan namun punya paras yang unyu menawan. Dan lagi, siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Minseok. Sutradara _workaholic_ yang mampu bekerja 22 jam nonstop. Sutradara dari banyak film Korea terkenal. Sutradara dari beberapa film _box office_ di Hollywood yang kini tengah kembali ke Korea untuk menggarap satu proyek film.

"Iya sih ya. Kau kuat seperti pria," Yixing setengah mencibir melihat tangan Minseok yang sedikit merah karena dingin. "Tapi lihatlah. Tanganmu nggak kuat dingin, Seok."

Tangan Yixing yang terbalut sarung tangan dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Minseok yang telanjang. Menggosoknya dengan sarung tangan, Yixing juga meniup tangan Minseok dengan uap nafasnya supaya hangat. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa apa." Minseok menarik kembali tangannya. "Istirahatlah yang banyak, Yixing- _ge_. Jangan sampai sakit."

Yixing balas tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. China sama dinginnya dengan Korea. _We can get through this together._ " Yixing melihat catatan yang tadi dipeluknya. Mata Yixing membelalak ketika melihat catatannya, membuat Minseok mengernyit bingung sembari menendang salju di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, _ge_?"

"Anu, aku lupa memberitahumu," Yixing mengerjap. "Akan ada satu orang produser lagi yang akan membantuku. Dia seumuran denganku. Ini pertama kalinya dia bekerja untuk _feature film_. Dia bilang dia ingin mencoba tantangan baru."

Minseok mengangguk.

"Dan aku lupa memberitahumu kalau dia akan datang ke studio jam lima sore ini. Dan sekarang sudah jam..." Yixing melihat jam tangannya dan berseru kaget, "Jam setengah lima!"

"Apa?!" Minseok ikut panik. Menurutnya, terlambat saat meeting pertama akan membuat kesan yang buruk. Tidak peduli berapa menitpun terlambatnya.

"Dari sini ke studio butuh waktu satu jam! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa!" Minseok mulai berlari ke arah _van_ dan dengan cepat melompat masuk diikuti Yixing.

"Maafkan aku! Terlalu banyak jadwal!" Yixing menutup pintu _van_ di bagian pengemudi dan dengan cepat menyalakan mesin. "Dan kau juga tidak mengecek jadwal!"

"Kok jadi aku?!" Minseok berteriak. "Kan kau produser! Itu tugasmu!" Minseok menongolkan kepalanya keluar jendela seiring mobil _van_ yang mulai melaju. Mobil _van_ melaju pelan, meninggalkan jejak beroda di atas salju dingin hutan lokasi syuting mereka.

-oo-

Minseok dan Yixing berusaha berlari secepat mungkin kearah studio dimana mereka akan bertemu dengan produser baru yang tadi dibicarakan Yixing. Minseok berseru kesal ketika Yixing berlari lebih cepat. Sementara itu, Yixing tersenyum menang. Ia tahu Minseok tidak bisa lari, kakinya pendek, dan gadis itu punya masalah dengan paru-parunya. Tidak banyak nafas yang bisa diambil Minseok ketika berlari. Membuat Yixing merasa sisi rapuh Minseok membuat gadis itu terdengar lebih _humane_ dan manis.

" _Gege_!" Minseok memanggil lagi ketika Yixing dengan cepat membuka pintu studio. Minseok masih agak jauh di belakang Yixing. Sementara Yixing sudah didalam studio dan langsung mencari-cari calon juniornya itu. Yixing membungkuk cepat ketika dilihatnya si produser junior menyadari Yixing sudah masuk.

"Halo~" Yixing membungkuk cepat dan dibalas membungkuk juga oleh si produser junior. "Namaku Zhang Yixing. Produser film ini."

"Oh hai." Si produser junior membalas. "Mohon bantuannya. Namaku—"

"Yixing- _gege_! Tidak bisakah kau—"

Minseok yang tadinya mendobrak masuk dengan nafas ngos-ngosan seketika langsung membelalakkan mata kucingnya ketika gadis itu melihat siapa produser juniornya.

"Yi..Yifan..?" Minseok menyipitkan matanya.

Sementara Wu Yifan (28) membelalakkan matanya melihat Minseok berusaha keras mengambil nafas dengan kaki yang gemetar. Pipi bundar Minseok berubah sewarna dengan apel karena dingin. Bibirnya pucat, tapi bagi Yixing maupun Yifan, wajah Minseok sekarang dengan ekspresi kagetnya adalah wajah paling imut yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Hai. Lama tidak berjumpa, Minnie." Yifan tersenyum setelah sesaat terkesiap oleh sosok Minseok.

Sementara Minseok, gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya limbung dan pandangannya menggelap. Diiringi oleh teriakan panik dua pria didepannya. Yixing dan Yifan.

Yeah, sutradara yang mampu bekerja 22 jam nonstop ini pingsan hanya karena berlari selama tujuh menit.

 _._

 _To be continued~_

 _._

 _ **Location scouting** : berkunjung ke lokasi syuting untuk memperkirakan gambar akan diambil dari angle mana dan bagaimana para aktor akan terlihat. _

_._

Hahahaha. Halo semua! Sudah lama nggak nulis. Semoga hasilnya nggak jelek :") baiklah, mohon reviewnya :")


	2. Chapter 2: Ex-Boyfriend

**Hello Again**

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Zhang Yixing_

 _Wu Yifan_

.

 _Disclaimer_

Ceritanya milik saya, castnya milik yang lain :"D

.

 _Happy reading!_

.

* * *

"Ssh. Minseok, Minseok!"

Mata kucing Minseok yang sipit perlahan terbuka seiring dengan bisikan panik Yixing tepat didepan wajahnya. Wajah Yixing adalah hal yang pertama kali Minseok lihat kala gadis itu membuka mata. Tidak heran, Yixing adalah orang yang paling khawatir ketika gadis itu pingsan. Wajah Yixing sangat dekat dengan Minseok dan pria tegap itu terus memastikan kalau Minseok masih bernafas.

"Ung.. Gege.."

"Minseok syukurlah!"

Yixing dengan cepat memeluk Minseok yang masih setengah sadar dan masih berusaha bangun. Minseok memegang kepalanya yang masih berputar ketika Yixing melepas pelukannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Kau itu nggak sekuat itu. Lari konstan beberapa menit saja kau pingsan."

"Ingatlah masalah paru-parumu, Minnie."

Sebuah suara baritone dalam tiba-tiba sampai ke telinga Minseok yang _masih_ menyadari suara itu dengan sangat baik. Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Yifan sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan gelas kecil di tangan. Gelasnya berisi teh hangat, dan Yifan dengan cepat melesat mendekat, kemudian memberikan teh hangat itu untuk Minseok, otomatis membuat Yixing melepas pelukannya. Sementara itu, Minseok menerima teh hangatnya dengan _gesture_ ragu.

"Kau.. masih ingat." Minseok berbisik seraya menyeruput teh hangatnya. Sementara, Yifan mendengar bisikannya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang sutradara.

"Tentu saja." jawab Yifan pendek. Sementara Yixing mulai salah tingkah dan dengan cepat mengecek jadwal untuk tahu apa saja yang mereka lewatkan.

"O..oke, baiklah. Karena Minseok sudah sadar, maka ia sekarang akan menjelaskan konsep feature film yang—"

"Nanti saja. Jangan disini," Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata elangnya masih terpaku pada Minseok yang masih duduk sambil menatap lantai. "Kalau ingin menjelaskan padaku, Sutradara Kim harus pulih sepenuhnya dulu. Aku tidak suka orang yang menjelaskan sesuatu sambil tiduran." menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yifan beranjak keluar ruangan, membuat Yixing memandangnya dengan kurang suka.

"Hih. Belum juga satu hari bekerja disini. Dia sudah seenaknya sendiri saja," Yixing merutuki Yifan. "Eh tapi, dia terlihat mengenalmu sekali, Seok. Dari caranya memanggilmu 'Minnie'." Yixing menunduk, memandang teh hangat Minseok yang masih belum tersentuh. "Kalian pernah bekerja bersama untuk sebuah film?"

Agak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan Minseok untuk diam dan merenung sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Bukan, _ge_. Yifan... Yifan itu mantan kekasihku."

"Oh, mantan kekasih. Pantas saja." Yixing menjawab santai seraya melihat jadwalnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"MANTAN KEKASIH?"

Minseok mendengus kecil ketika didapatinya reaksi Yixing yang heboh.

"Jangan seperti itu ah. Begitu begitu dia baik kok." Minseok menyeruput tehnya.

"Tapi.. perlakuannya dingin sekali. Aku tidak yakin,"

"Itu hanya _cover_ nya saja," jawab Minseok santai.

"Uhm.." Yixing menggigit _clipboard_ nya kecil. "Kau.. masih mencintainya?"

Hening agak panjang sebelum akhirnya Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang sutradara kembali menyeruput tehnya, kali ini sampai habis.

"Tidak. Yah, walaupun _the way we broke up was not really the best way_." Minseok meringis, mengingat bagaimana mereka putus di musim dingin, diantara dinginnya salju. Yixing ikut meringis, kemudian memegang tangan Minseok dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kalau dia dibandingkan denganku, lebih baik yang mana?" Yixing iseng bertanya dengan senyum dimplenya yang menawan terukir di wajah. Sementara itu, Minseok hanya tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja kau yang terbaik, gege." Minseok meninju pelan lengan Yixing yang masih tersenyum lebar karena jawaban sang sutradara. "Ayo ke studio! Aku yakin Yifan sudah menunggu." kata Minseok dengan riang seraya berjalan keluar ruang kerja lebih dulu, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi.

.

 _ **Yurichan26**_

.

"Jadi begitu konsep film yang akan kita _shoot_ dua minggu kedepan," Minseok menyelesaikan penjelasannya seraya memberikan _script_ pada si manager junior, Wu Yifan. Pria dengan tinggi 187 cm yang terlihat gagah dengan rambut _blonde_ 'nya yang mempesona. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi tiap gerak gerik Minseok layaknya gadis itu adalah mangsa. Tatapan yang menyebabkan Yixing cepat cepat memakaikan _coat_ nya di bahu Minseok.

"Eh?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya ketika Yixing memakaikan coat di bahunya. "Kenapa, ge? Kan tidak dingin.."

" _Geunyang_." jawab pendek Yixing, kemudian memandang Yifan dengan intens, membuat yang dipandang cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. Dari pandangannya, Yixing tidak terlalu suka Yifan. Yixing tidak terlalu suka _gesture_ pria yang sekarang sedang membaca _script_ dengan teliti itu. Matanya terus menelusuri Yifan dari atas sampai bawah. Bertanya tanya berapa kali tubuh tinggi itu mendekap Minseok yang notabene kecil, pendek dan kurus. Dan bertanya tanya apakah Minseok merasa nyaman dalam pelukan pria tinggi itu.

Mata Yixing turun ke selangkangan Yifan. Memandangnya dengan intens sambil membayangkan apakah Minseok dan Yifan pernah melakukan _itu_... Sedikit membayangkan bagaimana wajah Minseok ketika sedang melakukan _itu_... dan membayangkan seberapa intim hubungan Minseok dulu dengan Yifan.

"..xing ge.."

"Yixing gege."

"YIXING GEGE!"

Teriakan ketiga, dan Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah! Ya!"

"Ada apa? Apa kau melamun?" tanya Minseok dengan mata bundarnya sementara Yifan memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Agaknya pria itu tahu Yixing tengah meneliti _benda_ nya. Wajah Yixing sontak berubah merah padam. Yixing menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menatap si wajah bakpao tepat di matanya.

"Wajahmu merah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok khawatir, sementara Yixing menggeleng pelan, menandakan dia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku baru saja memberitahu Yifan kalau kau akan mengajaknya berkeliling ke studio, dan melihat _list_ lokasinya. Kau bisa meng _handle_ dia kan, gege?" tanya Minseok yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Yixing. "Sekarang sudah jam 7.40. Aku harus meeting dengan aktor dan yang lainnya. Kau bisa datang terlambat sedikit."

Mata Yixing masih terpaku pada Minseok yang membawa ransel besarnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar studio. "Jaga Yifan baik-baik ya gege! _Take your time_!" kata kata terakhir Minseok sebelum gadis itu melesat keluar studio, meninggalkan Yifan dan Yixing berdua didalam.

"Hey," panggil Yifan dengan suaranya yang sangat berat, membuat Yixing terkaget. Pria asal Changsha itu dengan cepat menoleh kearah si pria asal Kanada.

"Aku..." Yifan menunduk, kemudian memandang Yixing tepat di mata. "Aku tidak tahu kau ini _gay_ atau apa. Tapi pandanganmu pada _benda_ ku tadi membuatku agak risih." Yifan bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Yixing yang agak melongo. Bibirnya semakin melongo ketika Yifan menepuk pundak Yixing.

" _I'm sorry, but I'm not into gays. I'm straight."_

" _WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY!_ "

Yixing mencoba melawan, tapi Yifan sudah berjalan duluan kearah pintu keluar studio, membuat Yixing harus mengejar pria tinggi itu. Kurang sial apa Yixing hari ini. Sudah Minseok tiba-tiba pingsan, dikira _gay_ pula.

Agaknya _production_ kali ini akan jadi sedikit lebih unik.

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

* * *

Hello again! Haha! This is the chapter two of my comeback fanfic. Lol lol lol. It's been so awkward to write again, especially to write in Bahasa. I hope the fic doesnt sound so awkward or weird. But yeah, critics and suggestions are welcomed warmly. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3: Hand in Hand

**Hello Again**

 _Kim Minseok_

 _Zhang Yixing_

 _Wu Yifan_

.

 _Disclaimer_

Ceritanya milik saya, castnya milik yang lain :"D

.

 _Happy reading!_

.

* * *

Minseok sedang bersama para aktor untuk _script reading_ sambil makan apel ketika Yixing membuka pintu ruangan yang digunakan untuk _script reading_. Pria itu menunduk sopan pada para aktor, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Minseok yang memusatkan perhatiannya penuh pada aktor-aktor yang membaca dialognya layaknya tengah mengucapkannya di film nantinya. Minseok sesekali membenarkan intonasi dan emosi dalam dialog aktornya, menyampaikan emosi apa yang ia inginkan dari dialog tersebut.

Sementara itu, mata sipit Yixing tidak lepas dari Minseok. Pria itu terus mengawasi Minseok yang ia yakin sekali beratnya turun lagi sambil mengurusi _pre-production_ film ini. Matanya tertuju pada apel di tangan Minseok yang bahkan belum habis setengah. Apelnya penuh dengan bekas gigitan Minseok. Sesekali Minseok menggigit apel itu lagi, namun tidak dengan gigitan yang besar. Dan Minseok mengunyah satu gigitan lagi sambil matanya tertuju pada script di hadapannya.

"Um.. Sutradara," panggil salah seorang aktor mereka, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyungsoo?" Minseok menaikkan kepalanya, menatap pria muda itu dengan senyum. Sementara yang ditatap jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Anu, kalau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku undur diri sekarang? Sekarang jam 5 sore dan aku ada jadwal jam 6." Kyungsoo terlihat sungkan sambil menggarisi kembali _line_ nya dalam script, berharap Minseok tidak masalah dengan permintaannya.

"Ah, begitukah?" Minseok melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 5. Hari memang sudah beranjak sore. Bahkan Minseok tidak menyadari bahwa langit sudah berubah agak kemerahan dari matahari yang terbenam.

"Kalau begitu," Minseok membereskan scriptnya, "Mari kita lanjutkan minggu depan saja. Kalian semua juga sudah bekerja keras dari jam 11 tadi. Terima kasih sudah datang, sampai jumpa minggu depan!" Minseok membungkuk sopan yang dibalas oleh para aktor-aktornya. Raut lega tertampang jelas dari wajah aktor-aktor tersebut. Tidak jarang beberapa actor menepuk punggung Kyungsoo sambil mengatakan _Untung kau punya jadwal!_

Sementara itu, Yixing menggeleng melihat kelakuan para aktor-aktor film mereka. Berpikir bahwa sebagian dari aktor mereka perlu setidaknya dijitak atau dicubit pipinya sampai melar. Seenaknya saja senang-senang melarikan diri sementara Minseok bekerja keras dari pagi sampai malam, bahkan sampai tidak tidur untuk menyesuaikan jadwal ini dan itu yang menumpuk.

Minseok sudah mendudukkan dirinya lagi di kursinya, mulai memakan apelnya dengan agak giat. Tangannya kali ini mengeluarkan rencana desain set, serta desain properti yang baru saja diterimanya pagi tadi dari tim _Production Design_. Dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang apel, tangan Minseok yang lain mulai membolak-balik kertas-kertas rencana desain tersebut, kemudian mulai mengoreksinya satu persatu.

Yixing yang melihat Minseok bekerja nonstop jadi jengah. Pria itu tahu benar Minseok belum makan dari pagi. Hari ini Minseok baru mengonsumsi dua buah apel—apel di tangan Minseok adalah apel keduanya—dan Yixing jelas takut Minseok jatuh sakit. Pria kelahiran Changsa itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggoda Minseok sedikit.

Tangan Yixing meraih pergelangan tangan Minseok yang kecil, kemudian menyuapkan apel Minseok pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Wha—" mata Minseok membulat bingung pada figur Yixing yang kini tengah mengunyah apelnya dengan beringas, tapi kemudian Minseok hanya mendengus pelan dan menyuapkan apel itu lagi pada Yixing.

" _Gege_ mau lagi?"

"Kau yang harusnya makan, Min." balas Yixing ketus sambil mendorong apel itu kembali kearah Minseok. "Kau sudah bekerja dari pagi sampai sore begini. Nonstop pula. Dan kamu baru makan dua butir apel saja. Kau bahkan tidak minum air. Kau itu bakpao atau unta?"

Minseok tertawa mendengar cercaan Yixing. "Aku menyimpan cadangan air dalam lemak-lemakku."

"Lemak apanya, kau itu sangat kurus tahu!" Yixing mengangkat pergelangan tangan Minseok yang langsing, nyaris tanpa lemak. "Ini sih apanya yang lemak. Isinya saja cuma tulang sama kulit."

"Ish! Kok _gege_ jadi sewot sih?" Minseok mempautkan bibirnya imut. Membuat Yixing ingin mencubit bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri—kalau boleh.

"Habis kau belum makan sama sekali, kan aku jadi khawatir. Mana kau sutradara! Bisa bahaya kalau kau sakit di hari syuting!"

 _Selain itu aku hanya tidak ingin tekanan darahmu turun lagi seperti waktu itu. Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kamu sakit._

"Ayo sini keluar saja! Kutraktir makan deh!" Yixing mencoba membujuk Minseok.

"Nanti deh _ge_ , aku masih mengecek desain nih!" Minseok menjawab sambil menggigit apelnya dengan ganas, berniat menghabiskannya cepat-cepat.

"Ah, makan cuma berapa lama sih. Palingan tidak sampai satu jam." balas Yixing, masih berusaha merayu Minseok untuk makan.

"Tapi kalau membacanya diputus nanti susah lanjut _ge_!"

"Setidaknya kau makan dulu ah! Setelah makan kau boleh lanjut sampai malam."

"Wah, benar?" mata Minseok berbinar riang. Apelnya sudah habis, Minseok membuang bonggolnya ke tempat sampah disebelah kakinya.

"Tidak," sergah Yixing cepat, kemudian menarik tangan Minseok, reflek menautkan telapak tangan mereka. "Setidaknya kau makan dulu ah. Jangan sampai telat-telat makan melulu. Nanti pipi bakpaomu itu hilang baru tahu rasa."

"Ish," Minseok menutup buku desain separuh itu kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak digandeng Yixing. "Lepaskan dulu tanganku, mana bisa aku memasukkan bukunya kalau begini?"

"Tidak mau," Yixing bersikeras, memasang cengiran paling ganteng yang pernah dipasangnya di wajah. "Kalau aku lepas, nanti kau kabur. Mana tanganmu masih memegang buku desain itu pula. Kau juga punya bolpoin di saku dadamu kan. Dan ponselmu di kantung celana."

"Idih!" Minseok meremas tangan Yixing yang menggandeng tangannya. "Prasangkamu buruk amat sih. Untung aku masih mau makan denganmu!"

Yixing tergelak pelan. "Hanya kau yang belum makan. Semua kru sudah makan. Kau bekerja terlalu keras, Min."

"Ah, begitu? Baguslah semuanya sudah makan." Minseok melepas tangannya dari tasnya, kemudian mencoba menyeret Yixing, tanpa mengindahkan kalimat terakhir Yixing.

"Lihat deh. Saking lemasnya, kau menyeretku saja tidak bisa." Yixing mencibir bercanda, yang dibalas dengan bibir Minseok yang mencibirnya balik.

"Aku kan memang lebih ringan daripada _gege_! Lagipula, tidak adil sekali! Kan aku perempuan, kau laki-laki. Dimana mana memang laki-laki yang biasanya lebih kuat, wajar saja aku tidak bisa menyeretmu!"

"Tapi kemarin kau baru bilang padaku kalau kau kuat. Mana buktinya?" Yixing mendekat dan merapatkan diri di sebelah Minseok, menggenggam tangan mungil Minseok yang terasa dingin akibat terpaan angin di bulan Desember selepas mereka keluar dari ruangan script reading.

"Aku kuat dalam hal lain, bukan ototnya tahu!" Minseok reflex menggigil ketika angin musim dingin menerpanya. "Brrr. Dingin. Untung semua artis tadi dijemput dengan mobil masing-masing."

"Iya untung saja. Kalau tidak, bisa bertambah jumlah tangan yang harus digandeng untuk dihangatkan."

"Ah, tapi begitu-begitu kan kau senang _ge_ , bisa menggandeng artis-artis." Minseok tertawa mendengar godaannya sendiri.

"Meh," Yixing mendengus. "Mungkin itu nanti harus jadi tugas Yifan."

Minseok berhenti tertawa sambil menyelipkan tangannya yang lain di kantong jaketnya yang tebal. "Mungkin."

Hening agak lama menerpa Yixing dan Minseok seiring dua manusia itu berjalan menjauh dari gedung script reading menuju kedai terdekat untuk makan. Minseok menggenggam tangan _gege_ -nya lebih erat, berusaha menghangatkan tangan Yixing yang ikut dingin. Sementara, yang digandeng, dadanya bergemuruh makin keras. Walaupun udara dingin, hatinya terasa hangat. Seluruh badannya terasa hangat hingga muka pria itu memerah. Senyum perlahan tersungging di bibir Yixing, menampakkan _dimple_ yang mempesona.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?" pertanyaan Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Yixing yang tengah menikmati suasana. Yixing menoleh kearah Minseok dengan penuh senyum kemudian mengusak kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengajari Yifan beberapa hal juga. Hari ini beberapa tempat yang kita _request_ untuk syuting juga di _confirm_. Semuanya mulus." jawab Yixing yang dibalas oleh helaan lega nafas Minseok.

"Untung saja segalanya lancar," Minseok tersenyum hamster. "Bagaimana dengan Yifan? Apa dia cepat beradaptasi?"

"Hm?" Alis Yixing terangkat tidak suka ketika Minseok menanyakan soal Yifan.

Kenapa?

Apa Minseok masih peduli pada pria tiang itu?

"Dia...lumayan." jawab Yixing pendek, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Minseok.

"Jelaskan definisi _lumayan_!" pinta Minseok sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang menggandeng tangan Yixing, membuat lama-lama Yixing jadi sedikit sebal juga. Minseok menanyakan Yifan melulu.

"Yah, dia cepat menyerap apa yang kuajarkan. Dia mudah diarahkan, seperti sapi," Yixing menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. "Dia—"

"Siapa yang seperti sapi?"

Belum sempat Minseok membalas, sebuah suara _bass_ yang sangat berkebalikan dengan suara Yixing terdengar dari belakang mereka. Minseok dan Yixing menoleh, mendapati Yifan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tubuh terbalut jaket, syal, dan sepatu winter.

"Aku mendengar namaku disebut, kemudian aku mendengar kata 'sapi' disebut. Apa kau menyebutku sapi?" tanya Yifan sambil tertawa, tapi Minseok tahu benar Yifan tersinggung.

"Kurang lebih," jawab Yixing santai, menghentikan tawa dari sisi Yifan.

"Kau tega sekali menyebutku sapi. Padahal aku tampan begini." Yifan mencoba meredam amarahnya sendiri dengan membalas Yixing menggunakan candaan garing yang narsis. Membuat Yixing memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Jangan ngaku-ngaku!" Minseok menyela, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Do Kyungsoo lebih tampan darimu bahkan."

"Ah masa? Dia pendek begitu." balas Yifan santai yang pasti akan membuat Kyungsoo merasa terhina. Minseok meringis sedikit membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo kalau mendengar si asisten manager mengatainya terang terangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana? Salju lebat, tidak sebaiknya didalam ruangan saja?" tanya Yifan, menyadari bahwa tangan Minseok dan Yixing saling mengait. Sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab, Yixing dengan cepat membalas pertanyaan Yifan.

"Mau pergi makan. Minseok belum makan dari pagi."

"Dari pagi?" wajah Yifan berubah agak keruh. "Kau ini. Selalu saja." pria tinggi itu mengetok kepala Minseok yang dibalas dengan aduhan Minseok.

"Kau ini sudah tahu punya darah rendah masih saja telat-telat makan. Mau sakit lagi?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecut. Pertanyaan Yifan barusan mengingatkan Yixing pada kenyataan bahwa Yifan dan Minseok pernah menjalin hubungan khusus—yang membuat dada Yixing serasa dicabik-cabik macan mini.

"Tidak~" Minseok mengeluarkan suara manja yang mengagetkan Yifan dan Yixing. Mereka berdua jelas tidak menyangka si sutradara punya suara semanja ini.

"Ya sudah ayo cepat kita cari makan." Yixing mengajak Minseok seraya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, "Kajj—"

"Tunggu!" suara Yifan menginterupsi.

"Aku ikut dong!" tambah Yifan disertai cengiran (sok) polosnya. Sementara Minseok dengan cepat menyetujui. Bagi Minseok sih, asik-asik saja. Tapi _obviously_ pria yang masih digandeng Minseok tidak sependapat.

Yixing mendumel dalam hati.

 _Tiang sial._

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _._**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. APA INI :'D Ya sudah updatenya segini dulu saja :""""D saya pun bingung mau bilang apa disini :"D silakan reviewnya~ :3


End file.
